Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a body component, in particular a column for the motor vehicle.
Body components in so-called monocoque construction have many uses in the construction of motor vehicles, in particular for columns and carrier parts, as well as for doors, flaps or similar. German patent document DE 10 2004 012 399 A1 discloses a vehicle column in monocoque construction. Here, the column comprises an outer shell and an inner shell, which are connected to each other via respective flanges and enclose a hollow space between them. In order to give the body the necessary stability both under normal operating loads and in the case of a crash, an additional reinforcement sheet is arranged in this hollow space. Disadvantageously, such multi-part sheet constructions are, however, particularly heavy, such that with the overall weight of the motor vehicle, the fuel consumption thereof, and thus exhaust emissions, also increase.
German patent document DE 10 2007 010 341 A1 describes a component in monocoque construction, in which the reinforcement element between the outer and inner shell is produced from a fiber composite plastic in order to save weight. Here, the reinforcement element is adhered to the shell. Weight can hereby be saved; the adhesion, however, increases the process time due to the setting requirements. Due to the adhesion, the structural element is also connected unreleasably to the shells.
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention are directed to a body component according that is particularly light, simple and quick to produce, as well as simple to repair.
Such a body component, in particular a column, for a motor vehicle comprises an inner shell and an outer shell made from a metal, which are connected to each other in respective flange regions and which enclose a hollow space between them. A reinforcement element having a basic body made from a fiber composite plastic is arranged in this to strengthen the body component. According to the invention, the reinforcement element comprises at least one metallic insert, by means of which the reinforcement element is connected to the inner and/or outer shell. In other words, the joining location of the reinforcement element to the shells of the body component is a metal-metal connection. Thus, an adhesion can be dispensed with and simultaneously, a more stable, reversible connection, for example by screwing or similar, can be enabled. Such a body component is therefore both particularly light and particularly procedurally reliable and quick to join and simple to repair.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the reinforcement element comprises two metallic inserts, which are connected to the inner and/or outer shell in the flange regions. In other words, such a reinforcement element extends transversely through the entire hollow space and connects the two flanges between the shells to each other, wherein respective metal-metal connections are provided on both connection sides. A particularly good level of stability is hereby achieved, wherein the advantages referred to above are maintained.
The inserts are preferably formed as sheet metal, which can be simple metal strips or also transformed sheet metal constructions. In both cases, the production of the inserts, as well as the connection thereof to the fiber composite plastic, can be carried out particularly simply and cost-effectively.
An example of this is the overmolding of the inserts with the fiber composite plastic, wherein at least one through opening or a similar positive-fit element is expediently provided in the inserts in order to ensure a stable and reliable interlocking between the plastic matrix and the insert part. As well as the simple overmolding, other methods are obviously also conceivable. For example, the insert parts can also be embedded into the reinforcement element in the course of resin transfer molding or during production of the fiber composite component in the course of a sheet molding compound process.
Expediently, the reinforcement element has further reinforcement fibers made from a metal. These extend expediently through the entire body of the reinforcement element, in order to give this particularly high strength.
Simultaneously, the provision of such metal reinforcement fibers enables a subsequent connection of the inserts to the reinforcement element, for example by welding or soldering, such that the inserts do not have to be embedded fixedly into the plastic matrix. The reinforcement fibers can also be overmolded in a simple manner with the fiber-reinforced plastic or, however, can be connected to the plastic matrix in the course of resin transfer molding or the production of a sheet molding compound.
In a further embodiment of the invention, the reinforcement element has a substantially S-shaped cross-sectional profile. Hereby, it can be supported on the shell inner walls by its plastic region and thus ensures particularly good strengthening, wherein the soft support simultaneously prevents potential flapping during movements of the reinforcement element.